I'm So Jelly
by KandieFloss
Summary: (AkashixOC) Akashi is jealous. Mary is oblivious. What do you get? A whole load of tension and uncomfortable moments. And a scolding from Akashi. Oops.


**I'm So Jelly**

AU, set when GoM are still together. However, they are 17/18 here (just pretend they stayed together or something). Also, keep in mind the oldest is as follows if going by the Japanese school system; Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kuroko.

Since it is June, that means only Kise is 18, the rest are 17.

And for those who don't get what I mean by the title, jelly is just slang for jealous.

**AN:**

A gift-fic for my friend, iamberry. Also the longest one shot I've even written so far, and first Male CharacterxOC story I've written on here :O

Sorry if it wasn't what you expected ^^' (To tell you the truth, I don't even like reading OC stories very much, so this is weird for me :/)

I hope you enjoy, minna. Read, favourite and review, you know it makes me happy :D

**DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE**

* * *

"Seiju-kun," Mary said patiently. "You really shouldn't push them to hard today."

Said heterochromatic teen looked at the girl, but complied. The others gave her a look of thanks as they collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Mary was a 1 year foreign exchange student from the UK, who had a knack of knowing what basketball techniques were best to use against others and information gathering. She was much like Momoi, but she still had a way to go before she got just as good, if not better, than the pinkhead. She was there to help the team train during the summer as Momoi had other emergency commitments to keep.

She was pretty normal looking; tall for a girl, but just surpassing Kuroko in height (and under Akashi by a few centimetres), brown eyes and dark blood-red hair reaching her shoulders, generally tied up in a ponytail. She dressed casually and practically, not over-the-top, and was polite. She also got highly flustered in embarrassing situations. Observant and studious, as well as knowledgeable, she was respected by the Generation of Miracles and treated her much like a younger (or older, in Kuroko's case) sister.

Now, as well as Mary helping with the training regime, she gave individual feedback to the team members, telling them what to work on and so forth, and also was the stand-in manager.

Of course this meant interactions with all of them, including Akashi, although it was more reporting things that she would have noticed better than the captain.

Funnily enough, Akashi was weirdly protective of her, which the Generation of Miracles counted as strange, never seeing Akashi feel strongly protective of someone outside the team besides Momoi. Also, he had that superior feeling that he gave off, meaning it was hard to get any kind of protective response from him unless dire. They guessed Mary just had some kind of affect. A good one, obviously.

So, when one day, when a certain event happened and certain people got involved, Akashi's mean streak kicked in, as well as his old scolding one following.

Needless to say, everything went to hell, as Aomine so eloquently put it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**- That day (everything went to hell) -**

It was a normal training day in June at the usual summer camp centre that the Teiko would use. It had all the necessary training facilities needed; a gym, studio for work outs, inside and outside basketball court and some onsens to relax in.

Today was their rest day (for once; Akashi was a restless captain) and luckily, there was a night party at the summer camp, celebrating its 50th anniversary of being open. Of course, the regular users and current guests of the summer camp centre were invited.

Though the Teiko team weren't ones to go to parties, they were encouraged to go by both the manager of the centre and Mary herself; the manager because the team were long-time customers, and Mary because she thought they needed to loosen up.

"Come on guys, you need let loose a little," Mary said exasperatedly. "We won't need to be there for too long, just show up for a few hours and then go. Please?"

"Why do want us to go so badly?" Midorima asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Because Taro-kun-"

"-it's Midorima, nanodayo-"

"-you guys deserve it. You've been practicing so hard, so it's time to have a bit of fun. You'll enjoy it, really." Mary ignored the usual greenhead's interruption. She had a habit of shorting their first names and adding '-kun' at the end, even if Midorima would correct her. The others gave up a while ago.

The greenhead sighed. "Well, I guess I'll be fine. Cancer is on the top of the ranking list today, and I have my lucky item, a green tie, already." Midorima smiled, relaxing a little.

Aomine scratched his head, a small grin on his face. "Well, I suppose we do need a break. After all, there are probably lots of girls there," Aomine said gleefully. _'With big boobs.'_

As if she had heard his thoughts, Mary slapped the back of Aomine's head. "Really, Dai-kun, boobs aren't everything." The navyhead rubbed his head, almost pouting at the dark redhead. "I should know; all I ever hear from my friend, Lucia, is how they get in the way of anything."

Aomine murmured quietly, something along the lines of _'Just 'cos you're jealous of your friend...'_ Mary chose to ignore that annoying comment.

"What about you, Shi-kun?" Mary turned to the purplehead. She had a small soft spot for him, seeing as he was like a clueless child at times (which she found adorable) and was around Akashi a lot. "There's a lot of food there."

"Hmm. I'll go Mary-chin." Murasakibara said, munching at one of his favourite snacks, potato chips.

"And you, Ryo-kun?" Mary asked the blonde, who had his arm around the girl's shoulders. He had grown fond of the girl when she had first arrived, much like a little sister, and was nearly always seen with the girl, much to her amusement. He also loved playing with her hair, saying it was too blood-red to be real.

"Uh-huh. You know I love parties!" The pretty blonde smiled.

"Okay, what about- eh? Tetsu-kun?" Mary turned around, looking for Kuroko. "Tetsu-kun, where- ahh!" She and Kise both jumped as they saw that Kuroko was standing next to her.

"Kuroko-cchi, don't do that," Kise whined, fake tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sumimasen, Kise-kun, Mary-kun, but I was next to you the whole time," Kuroko explained.

"Oh," Mary said in surprise. "Are you coming then?"

"Hai. I won't be busy tonight."

Finally, she turned to the captain. Now, if she were totally honest with herself, she'd admit that she had a little crush on the fellow redhead. Of course, she denied it, because she knew nothing would come of it, seeing as she'd have to leave soon as her 1 year stay was nearly up, leaving her with only 2 months. "Seiju-kun?"

"Very well, I'll go. If only to make sure they don't make any trouble," the teen said, pointedly looking at Aomine, who grinned back at the captain.

"Alright!" Mary clasped her hands together in excitement. "We have... 4 hours until the party, so get ready before then." She waved them off, leaving them to their own devices.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What do you think Mary-cchi will be wearing?" Kise asked the others as they waited outside their stand-in manager's door.

20 minutes had pasted since the party had started, and loud thumping music could be heard from the hall where the party was at. All the boys were waiting for their pseudo manager patiently. They had all funnily enough chosen similar outfits; tight jeans, and a plain white shirt, with casual trainers or plimsoles. They all wore coloured shoes and ties according to their hair colour; the ties either loose, done up properly or hanging around their neck. Kise had typically embellished his outfit with jewellery and a stylish hat, while Aomine looked like his usually scruffy way, though less than the norm.

"Something like she usually wears probably, like shorts or jeans with a character shirt. You know how she is." Aomine shrugged. They all knew her well enough now to know that the girl wasn't one to dress up for parties that were not strictly formal. And, while she didn't hate dresses, she wasn't comfortable wearing one; something along the lines of being too _'breezy underneath'_; whatever that meant to the boys.

"Oh, you're already ready?" A voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah. You did say to get ready before the party started," Midorima pointed out, his tie smartly done up like Akashi's. "Yet you are 20 minutes late."

"Well, you know what they say. Fashionable late and all," Mary responded. "Hold on, nearly done." They heard a bit of shuffling and the door unlocking, before it swung open.

"I guess I was wrong," Aomine said as they all looked at what Mary was wearing.

Instead of opting for her usual attire, she wore a pale red dress which was just above her knees and black flats, complete with the sliver ring necklace she always had on. She had her hair out of the ponytail, instead her fringe framing her face and the left side clipped out the way. A little eyeliner and lip-gloss, and all done. It was a normal, basic look, but it suited the foreign girl very well, making the boys stare in surprise.

"What?" She asked the unusually quiet team, her hands on her hips. "I know I don't usually wear dresses, but this was the only thing I could find that wasn't dirty or in the wash. And, surprisingly comfortable. As for the makeup, well, it's a party! A little doesn't hurt."

Akashi was the first to snap out of his daze. "Hm, nothing. It looks nice on you, Mary," he said sincerely. The others stared at their captain, wondering about the sudden change in personality; Akashi hardly ever complimented someone, much less about their appearance.

Mary didn't seem to notice. "Thanks Seiju-kun." She smiled. "'Kay, let's go!" She walked ahead of the boys, leading the way to the party, leaving the guys to gawk a bit more before being unceremoniously hit by Akashi's palm on the back on their heads or backs (the only one being hit on the head was Kuroko, otherwise Akashi was too short).

"Stop gawking and go," he said calmly.

The boys nodded, following their manager who was in a cheerful mood. _'Man, if we were looking at the normally plain Mary-cchi like she was an ethereal being, how else is everyone going to react?'_ Kise wondered, trailing behind Aomine. Kise shuddered, thinking about his beloved-but-creepy-at-times fangirls and how guys were a lot worse at times. _'Good luck, Mary-cchi.'_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When the Teiko team plus foreigner walked in, they didn't expect what they saw.

The party was thumping with loud dance music, the bass seemingly making the ground pound with the heavy beats. Actually, it couldn't even be called a normal party; more like a club with wild music. The room was hot and humid, even though the double doors and windows were wide open, and the crowd of people were dancing in the middle floor like a bunch of rowdy teenagers. Mainly teens and young adults were dancing, and the older guests were either outside or sitting in the booths around the side of the room, getting smashed.

"Mary, when you said there was gonna be a party, this wasn't what I expected, nanodayo," Midorima said, suddenly nervous at the amount of people there. He didn't like skin-on-skin dancing, or any kind of dancing for that matter.

"Neither did I," Mary said slowly. This was a lot different than she imagined. It wasn't a bad thing for her though.

Suddenly the manager of the centre came up to them, a drink in hand, and swaying slightly. "Hey guys, good to see you!" He clapped Kuroko on the back quite strongly, nearly making the smaller topple over from the force. "Hey there, blue. Anyway, enjoy the drinks while you can," he said, pointing to the bar.

"Sir, only Kise is legal," Mary pointed out. She didn't mind drinking, as it wasn't the first time she had before, and she could control how much she drank if she wanted, but the others... She wasn't sure. Well, she could always keep a look out on them. She smiled.

"Don't worry, there are guards to make sure that you don't get intoxicated. All of us here are of age, and the rest of you will be turning 18 soon, so don't worry to much, yeah? Let loose a little!" He shouted cheerfully, waving before walking off to chat with others.

"Awesome! I haven't had a drink since I was in London!" Mary grinned.

"You drink, Mary-cchi?" Kise asked in surprise. The others turned to her.

"Huh? Not often, but when I do, I usually get drunk at teen parties. London teens are clever at keeping the goods hidden." Mary shook her head, remembering her 'friends' back in when she was 13, bringing her to a party she innocently went to and preceded to get smashed. It was fun, she'll admit, but her choice in friends and hangovers weren't so much fun at that age.

"Cool, I haven't had a drink since kaa-san caught me trying some from tou-san's stash," Aomine grinned. "How about you Kise? Ever tried any?"

"Uh, I tried some champagne, that's it really," Kise said. "Midorima-cchi, Murasakibara-cchi, what about you?"

"My tou-san gave me some one time, when he was drinking with his friends, nanodayo."

"No-no. Sweets and snacks are better." At this response, the Teiko team, minus Akashi and Kuroko, chatted away about their limited alcoholic experiences.

Mary smiled as she heard their conversation. "Anyway, let's go have a little fun!"

"Mary-kun, this isn't a good idea. We should just go back to our rooms," Kuroko said, seeing that suddenly mischievous look on her face. "I don't really want to get drunk. I've seen people fall over. Akashi-kun, can we?" The others heard what their team mate said, and wondered what their captain would say.

"Well, getting drunk whilst under aged was not what I planned to do today..." Akashi said seriously.

"Oh come on, you heard what the manager said, let go a little! Just a tiny bit, okay?" She said, looking at Akashi mostly, because he was the captain, and ultimately had more authority over the team than her. "You don't need to get drunk, just one drink. Besides, I'll keep on you guys just in case. I won't get myself drunk like I usually do."

Akashi was tempted to say no, and very nearly did, but saw Mary's pleading look. "Mary, I am not sure-"

"Please? I said I wanted you guys to cool down because you're all wound up. Hm... I know! How about you don't even drink, just me? Then we can just stay here for a bit, just relax. Tetsu-kun, they have other drinks and snacks there that aren't alcoholic anyway," she said reassuringly. She looked at Akashi. "Seiju-kun?"

She looked at him some more before the strong refusal at his lips died. He sighed. "Very well, we can stay and you all can drink if you want-"

"Yes!"

"-but! I will keep an eye on you guys, yes? I do not plan on drinking at all. Just don't start any trouble, do not drink until you are extreme drunk, and, like Mary said, have a rest." Mary smiled at Akashi and cheered, dragging an eager Aomine, hesitant Kise, dreamy Murasakibara and reluctant Midorima to the bar to order something.

"I know that my power is absolute, but I'm going to regret this, am I not, Tetsuya?" Akashi said to Kuroko as they watched the rest of the team marvel at Mary's suspicious knowledge about the types of alcohols.

"Mary-kun is unpredictable, which makes her a good trainer."

"Unfortunately Tetsuya, she is not so good at cleaning up after her mess."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The mismatched-eyed Akashi officially had a headache, one of which had nothing to do with alcohol.

Against his warnings, Kise and Aomine were drunk, the latter trying to grope any girl with huge breasts and getting a slap or a kiss for it, while the former was crying dramatically at the bar about something to the barman, who had a sympathetic look his face and patted the blonde on the back.

Murasakibara had passed out at the booth after a few glasses, leaving Akashi to move to the next booth, seeing as a lying down purple-headed giant took up a lot of space. Midorima, surprising, was a flirty drunk. He danced with the girls on the dance floor (skin-on-skin, mind you, which sober Midorima would have hated), sending cheeky winks to girls across the floor. Akashi debated on whether to take a picture of this blackmail-worthy moment or not.

Nope, too good of a blackmail to pass up.

Akashi took a picture and smiled to himself. He then felt a tap on his shoulder to see Kuroko, who had a basketball in his hand that he had found lying near the entrance door. "Akashi-kun, you might want to watch Mary for a bit. She could get herself in some real trouble." He turned to where Kuroko was pointing, and his eyes grew a darker shade in anger and jealousy.

... Hold on, jealousy?

Mary was surrounded by various men across the party room sitting in another booth, laughing and joking with them. She looked fairly drunk - but not outright smashed - giggling at any little thing said, be it funny or utter crap. She didn't even seem to the notice the wandering hands on her waist or arse, or the more intimate closeness of one particular black-haired man. Judging from his looks, he seemed to around his mid-twenties.

Akashi growled unknowingly, earning a surprised look from Kuroko. And, if Kuroko showed any emotion other than his usual blankness, you knew something was up. The redhead, clenched his fists, before relaxing it as he realised how weird he was acting. Since when did he ever feel anything other than pride and power in knowledge?

_'What had gotten over me?' _Akashi questioned. He shook his head, telling Kuroko he was going to get a non-alcoholic drink from the bar.

"Ryouta, I see you are finally finished crying over your sob stories." Akashi said as he came up to the blonde, who had his head resting on the bar table. He quickly ordered a drink before turning back to the blonde. He was just about to offer his drink out of the kindness in his heart when he heard a sudden scream, followed by a low, furious growl and a table falling over.

Akashi turned around to where the sound had come from and a horrible scene befell him.

A struggling Mary was pinned against the wall at the wrists by the black-haired man who was previously very close to her, and was roughly a few inches under Murasakibara. He had one of his legs in between hers whilst Aomine was growling and cursing at the man, being held back by the man's accomplices.

Akashi slammed a fist on the bar table, anger making it crack slightly. He stalked through the crowd and over to the assaulting man and tapped him on the back. "Wha' d'ya want?" The man said gruffly, annoyed by the interruption. Mary stared pleadingly at Akashi, which he ignored for now in order to deal with the brut in front of him.

"I will give you till the count of 5 to let go of the girl or you will face the consequences," Akashi said seriously, his mismatched eyes glowing dangerously.

The large man looked nervous about the glow in Akashi's eyes, but brushed it off, seeing how small the redhead was. "Ha! You, a small thing like you thinks you can beat someone up as tall as me? What bullshit! I'll squash you before you could even try." The man snorted. Akashi looked around to see if anyone with high authority had noticed the commotion.

No, they hadn't.

Well, time to take it into his own hands.

"I warned you. 5..." He signalled to Kuroko, who still was holding the ball, to toss it to him as the man let go of Mary and advanced towards the redhead. Mary fell to the floor painfully as she was let go, only to be helped up by Aomine, who was finally released by the man's friends.

"... 4..." Akashi ducked or dodged swiftly each time as the tall man swung his fist at his face. He began to dribble the ball, waiting for the right moment.

"... 3..." He sped around and past the man until he was behind the taller. The man blinked in confusion as Akashi disappeared in front of his eyes, and prepared to turn around.

_There._

"... 2..." _'Ankle Break Dribble.'_ Akashi performed a high-speed dribble, making the man lose his balance and fall over. With one final move, Akashi punched him in the face hard, knocking the tall man out soundly with resounding crack.

"... 1. Someone get a doctor here, I've broken his jaw and nose. Thank you very much." He threw the ball to Kuroko and walked over to Mary, picked her up and walked out of the party, followed by Kise and Aomine dragging a sleepy Murasakibara and Kuroko guiding the tipsy Midorima by the hand.

The crowd stared at the retreating group, wondering on earth what just happened.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Mary, what were you thinking, getting drunk like that?" Akashi scolded, a large frown on his face.

Mary and the others sat on the sofa in Akashi's room. They all looked tired and pained, except for the redhead himself and Kuroko, as they didn't drink. They were finally somewhat sober, although their hangovers were nowhere near gone. The girl's ears rang at the sharp tone in the redhead's voice. "Seiju-kun, please, too loud."

"I don't care. And Ryouta, Daiki, Shintaro and Atsushi, I said you could drink. But not to point of getting drunk. At least Tetsuya had sense not to touch the alcohol." He huffed, crossing him arms. "Go to bed. I will deal with you later." He dismissed the team with a wave of his hand. They got up slowly and made their way to their rooms. "Mary, stay."

The dark redhead obeyed and sat back down. "What is it, Seiju-kun?" He sat next to her, and took her completely by surprise. "E-eh? Seiju-kun?" She stuttered as the redhead had her body in a hug, with her practically sitting in his lap. "S-Seiju-?" He shushed her, making her go silent, only her hot breath making any sort of noise. He brought his face closer to hers, elating a squeak from her mouth, which he quickly covered with his own to stop her sudden noises.

The kiss was slow and soft, his lips pressed gently against the redhead girl who hadn't moved due to shock. After a few moments, she relaxed and pressed against Akashi's lips which were still attached to hers, before pulling away. "Seiju-kun, what was that?" Mary asked breathlessly.

"I seem to have found a great liking for you over the few months you have been here, Mary," Akashi admitted. "More than I usually feel - have felt - for any girl."

"I, I don't know what to say," Mary said, suddenly shy and feeling embarrassed. "But I don't think we can do anything, Seiju-kun. I'm leaving in a month." Mary sighed, unhappy about the thought of leaving the people who she had grown close to.

"I know. And I regret that very much. But we can make the most of what's left, can we not?" Akashi said. "And you and I both know I have enough money to fly over to London and visit every holiday." He held her hand. "We can both go slow, as I'm sure you are unsure about your feelings." Mary nodded. "Well, as am I. Therefore, it's best to take it slow."

Mary smiled, a sudden thought coming to her. "Seiju-kun, what made you suddenly confess? Was because of..." She trailed off, hinting the end of her thoughts.

"Yes, it was because of the scene when you were surrounded by all those men," Akashi admitted reluctantly. "My jealousy led me to confess, although for all my knowing powers I didn't expect you to return my affection. However, what were you doing with all of those men?" Jealousy flared up slightly at the mention of the men.

"Honestly? I wanted to make you jealous. See how you would react. And it worked, unexpectedly." Mary said. "Well, I need to sleep this hangover off for later, so I'll just go-"

"Wait. You may stay here and sleep in my bed," Akashi offered. "I promise I will not do anything." Mary considered the offer, and nodded her consent.

"Thanks, Seiju-kun."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mary awoke next morning, snuggling her comfy pillow sleepily. She moaned at the tiredness hitting her, Akashi's name crossing her lips. "Mmm... Seiju-kun..."

A sudden muffle of giggles reached her ears, and she peeled her eyes open to see who it was. She looked up to see five faces peering down at her. She squeaked in surprise, but calmed down to see that it was the only Teiko team.

... Wait, what?

"What are you doing here?" Mary said croakily, half embarrassed, half horrified that she was caught in the bed of a guy. It was only Akashi's, and they hadn't actually done anything, but _still_.

Aomine responded first. "Well, you and Akashi didn't wake up as normal so we came to see what had happened. We checked your room, and then came to Akashi's room to see this." He had a shit-eating grin on his face whilst looking at Mary, making her notice the reason for their laughter.

She had stayed in the same position on the bed whilst talking to the team, not noticing that Akashi had his arm wrapped around her waist. The 'comfy' pillow that she was laying on before was actually Akashi's chest. It seemed that the both of them had somehow ended up in each other's embrace, and were caught red-handed.

She fell back into the bed with a flustered face, trying to hide herself and pretend she was asleep while the others laughed some more.

A loud voice suddenly caught her attention and she discreetly turned her head towards the little group. "Hey Midorima-cchi, did you get the pictures of the two snuggling on your new lucky item?"

"Hai, nanodayo." The tall greenhead brandished the digital camera around. Mary saw a Murasakibara taking a peek.

"Mary-chin and Aka-chin look cute. Like my pocky," he said, munching on a bunch of strawberry pocky sticks.

"Hehe, send me the copies and develop them. Oh yeah, blackmail-worthy pictures."

At this point, Mary felt the redhead, who had his arms around her waist, stir and begin to wake while the others were too busy looking and commenting on the photos. Mary grinned in her pillow.

The team were in for some deep shit.

"Aomine-kun, you shouldn't do that. Mary-kun and Akashi-kun will get angry."

"Don't worry Tetsu. Mary will feel sorry for me, and Akashi will never know about the pictures, since he's asleep."

"What pictures?" An authoritative voice sounded, making the team freeze in their current positions.

"A-a-ahh-ah, Akashi, we um... Took pictures of a cherry blossom tree..." Aomine stuttered.

"What. Pictures?" Akashi repeated.

"Uh, uh... Okay, okay. They're pictures of you cuddling Mary in your bed." Akashi's face went as red as his hair before it disappeared as fast as it came, so quickly that you wouldn't have seen it if you blinked.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Tetsuya and Atsushi? Start running," Akashi said calmly, getting out of the bed. At Akashi's sleep-filled glare, they sprinted away it with Akashi hot behind their heels, trying to get the camera to get the film.

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY, AKASHI!"

"Save your sorries for when you die, Daiki."

"NOOO!"

"Akashi-cchi, please, don't hurt me!"

"I'm sure your model agency can do without you for a while, Ryouta."

"So, mean-ssu~"

"Aomine made me do it! It was him, nanodayo!"

"But you have the camera, Shintaro."

"Oh... yeah."

"Aka-chin~ stop chasing us, I'm tired now."

"No. I will not, Atsushi."

"I'm tired."

"Akashi-kun, I tried to tell them-"

"Not well enough, Tetsuya. Punishment as well for you."

"..."

Screams were heard down the hallway as neighbours opened their doors to see why it was noisy. "Sorry guys, just a little argument happening. Don't worry, no one is dying." They listened to Mary and went back into their rooms as she made no move to go back.

_**BANG! CLATTER! THUMP!**_

"You are about to be judged my Emperor's Eyes. Say your prayers."

"No! Anything but that!"

"Akashi please!"

"Aaahhhh-!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yep, one hell of a day.

_'At least,'_ Mary thought, _'I finally got Akashi. And he has me.'_

With that, she twined her hands with the redhead next to her as his mismatched eyes glowed with love.

'_She's mine.'_

* * *

_Read, favourite and review guys! :3_


End file.
